Like Her Daddy
by PrinceofQuidditch
Summary: Moments involving Severus Snape and his wife and daughter. Includes scenes in the books. AU.
1. Copy Cat

**Title: **Like Her Daddy

**Author: **PrinceofQuidditch

**Characters/Pairings: **Severus/Daughter Jay/Wife Lily

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Adorableness within a Slytherin family

**Summary: **This is a little story I came up with one day before taking a nap. It's before Harry goes to Hogwarts and is very AU.

**Disclaimer: **Lily and Jay are my own characters, but J.K Rowling owns Snape.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy a small part of the little world I've created within the amazing world Ms. Rowling wrote about.

"She's glaring at me." "She's four. She hasn't learned how to glare yet, Sev." Severus Snape was watching his four year old daughter glare at him with narrowed eyes. Shaking his head while not breaking eye contact with the toddler, he replied, "No, she hates me." Lillian, his wife of five years, sighed before looking up from her lesson plans for the up and coming school year. She removed her rectangular reading glasses and glanced down at her feet that were resting in her husband's lap, unmassaged. Wearing heels on a daily basis wasn't any problem for her, having done so since her last few years at Hogwarts, and had quite the collection that most women would die for. Galleons were spent often to ensure that her nails were constantly painted and were in prime condition. If she wore close toed shoes then that would be money wasted. The only drawback to wearing overpriced heels would be the occasional foot ache; something a certain husband could easily take care of. Once he realized that his daughter was not, in fact, glaring at him like one of his students.

"Nonsense, Jay won't start hating you until she's a teenager." Lily's smirk could rival the well-known Professor Snape smirk that irritated anyone it was directed towards, growing up a Malfoy has helped grow said smirk, but it was ignored by the distracted man. "You teach all year. Maybe she's forgotten who you are." The blonde woman offered up with a roll of her eyes while returning to the piece of parchment she held. Lily decided to let Severus handle this new "problem".

Severus' eyebrows came together in a glare of his own directed towards his young daughter. He had nearly set his jaw in preparation for a drawn out staring contest between a grown man and a child when Lily's words registered with him. "You teach all year as well. Why is she singling me out?" In one swift movement, Severus had removed himself from the worn couch and stood over his brown haired daughter, leaving his wife's feet where he previously sat. Jay's piercing blue eyes followed the path of her father and rested on his hooked nose, slim fingers placed green and black building blocks on a wood floor, and a sigh could be heard from the now ignored Mrs. Snape as she watched the interaction between father and daughter. "The intimidating Professor Snape stance will surely improve your relationship." Severus could have sworn he saw a smirk flash across the toddler's face at her mother's words.

Floorboards creaked as the Potions Master bent down to pick up his child, who hung limp as he held her at arm's length. At Jay's lack of reaction to being picked up by a man she should be calling daddy, a dark eyebrow was raised by Severus and was closely followed by a significantly smaller one across from him. Onyx eyes narrowed before blue ones, and a smirk formed on the brooding man's face seconds before being seen on an innocent child.

A low noise that could only be described as a chuckle was issued from Severus at his daughter's copycat behavior, prompting a hearty giggle from Jay. "I told you she wasn't glaring at you, Sev." Lily, having moved to stand beside Severus, stood on her toes before kissing her husband on the cheek. "She just wants to be like her daddy." Another giggle at the fresh lipstick standing out against a pale, shallow cheek could be heard as Lily left with a chuckle of her own to finish reviewing her lesson plans. Tiny hands reached out to touch the red mark on his cheek as Severus began to smirk. "You obviously have a lot to learn if you wish to be like me." A smirk graced Jay's face as she began another round of copycat with her father.


	2. Boys are Trouble

**Takes place four years after the first chapter. Jay is now eight. Thanks to Sailor Dreamer95 for suggesting this. **

Severus stood by the front window watching his only child, his little girl, play in the snow with some boy. "Starting the creepy dad image soon I see." Severus kept his attention on the sight outside as Lily brushed snow of her coat while stomping the frozen liquid off her heels in the doorway. "She's only eight. She shouldn't be playing with boys." Frost bitten fingers snaked around his waist and a content sigh could be heard. "Don't tell me that you're jealous of some child because you are no longer the only man in Jay's life." Severus's posture straightened and his glare at the laughing boy only increased.

Jay was currently in the process of building a snow fort around herself as her newest friend began to form an arsenal of snow balls in preparation for a war of epic proportions to two children. "Where's your dad? No use in bragging about how amazing he is if he won't come outside. What sort of man won't come play in the snow?" Jay's head snapped up, her face already fixed in a glare that matched her father's. "He is a busy man with important work to do. Go back to getting ready to lose."

Severus turned to face his wife who was only a few inches shorter than him at the moment. Her nose was still red from playing in the snow with the children outside. "She doesn't get to see us all year until we're off for winter break. I have pitiful essays to grade, supplies to purchase…" Lily's eyes slowly widened at the view behind Severus's back. Two young children yelling at one another in the snow never led to anything positive. "Sev." By now the Potions Master's anger at risen and he was rambling on about how he was only home for a select amount of time and he should be spending that time with his daughter. Lily moved her hand from her husband's waist and placed it over his mouth in an attempt to silence him long enough for her to speak. "Our daughter may have broken the neighbor boy's nose."

The future Slytherin was holding her scarf under the bawling boy's nose in an effort to stop anymore blood from soaking into his coat. By the time her parents had trudged through the snow to sort out the situation, her scarf had changed from Slytherin green to Gryfindor crimson. "He called you a freak daddy! He said that his daddy was much better than you and that you were a freak." Jay managed to rush out her reasoning for the boy's nose in one breath. She knew she would be in trouble, but she was smart enough to at least have a reason that gave her the right to punch someone she hardly knew.

"Yes, well. That won't get you out of trouble." Severus cleared his throat after speaking. He could feel his wife's smirk as she ushered the still crying boy home. Jay's mitten-covered hands shot up in the air in a sign showing she wished to be picked up and carried inside; something she hadn't done since she was younger. Now, she simply climbed on to his lap and started a conversation asking about being a professor or potions.

With her head resting on her father's shoulder, Severus began retracing his path in the snow and tried to hide any sort of pride in his daughter for keeping his position as the only man in her life. For right now, she still wanted to be just like her daddy.

Lily simply shook her head at the sight that met her when she returned home after a long discussion explaining to the neighbor what happened. Jay managed to avoid punishment by snuggling up to Severus during his talk with her. "You've gone soft," Lily whispered. Jay would be in trouble when she woke up, but Severus refused to wake her up and move her from her position beside him.


	3. The Sorting

**Jay's first experience as a student at Hogwarts. MrsSofiaSnape offered up the idea of seeing Jay at Hogwarts.**

The incessant nudging of Lily's knee against his was nearly enough to drive Severus to the point of irritation. The Great Hall held a line of students overflowing out the door and down the grand, marble steps. Rows of scarlet and emerald lined the side walls. The rival houses each set at their respective tables. Upperclassmen craned their necks to gaze at the youngest female teacher seated beside the most feared professor of the Hogwarts staff who was scanning the line of eager new pupils. Among the mass of black robes unadorned with any house crest was a brown haired girl with blue eyes passed down from only one blonde haired, pureblood family.

Jay Snape had already seen her cousin Draco Malfoy and the famous Boy-Who-Lived be sorted into their houses. She was the product of two Slytherins. Her spot in the serpent house was guaranteed. "Are you nervous or are you trying to wear a hole in my pant leg?" Severus's attention was temporarily removed from his daughter to address his wife's restless movements. "No. That girl was born a Slytherin." At that moment the person of their discussion turned to flash her parents a near perfect smile before sitting down to be sorted. "Hmm, another Snape?" The aging voice of the Sorting Hat filled the Great Hall and silenced any chatter amongst the students. Jay's head was forced to sway as the Hat contemplated on where to place her.

"Brave, like your father. Cunning, like your mother. Despite the blonde in your genes, you've inherited brains as well. Where to put you?" A look of panic spread across Jay's face like wildfire. "You must be mistaken. I am clearly to be put in Slytherin house." The starched and pressed collar seemed to tighten its grip on Severus's neck as he watched to Sorting Hat hesitate with its decision. His headstrong daughter had always stated to anyone that would listen that she would one day be placed in Slytherin just like her daddy. Potion books littered her bedroom floor; although, several Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks joined her expanding collection courtesy of her mother. The eleven year old was ever present behind her father's desk while he worked at home. She may not look like it, but Jay was her father's daughter. Being sorted into her parents' former house would be the start of life's plans. Severus was fully capable of picking up the pieces should Jay not be sorted into the house of her choice, but preferred not to deal with the tears and snot that would no doubt coat his sleeve.

"Very well…Slytherin!" The Hat's verdict echoed off the walls as every member of the Snape family collectively released a breath they didn't realize they had been holding. Slytherin's newest member jogged towards her awaiting table, and happened to sit next to a thin boy hunched over a first year textbook.

Jay's seating choice beside the lonely looking boy didn't go unnoticed by Severus. Slytherin's often got away with more around him, but this one chatting up his daughter would have hell to pay if he scooted over any more. "She is becoming more and more like you every day." The agitated professor mumbled under his breath while maintain a sneer at the greasy haired boy next to his daughter. Lily rested her knee against his as she remembered sitting in Jay's position, next to someone not too different from the pale boy earning glares from her husband. "She's more like you than you will ever know, Sev. Leave that boy alone. Glare at Mr. Potter instead."


	4. Hogwarts Boys

**How Professor Snape would deal with boys.**

Professor Snape didn't look up at the sound of stomping feet quickly approaching from the back of his classroom. A piece of parchment was thrown over his desk, and a tapping foot could be heard bouncing off of stone walls. Spiky writing overshadowed the original handwriting, a large D took up the top right corner, and various comments on how pitiful this assignment was line the side margins. "This is unfair. You've been failing him since he escorted me to the spring dance." Electric blue eyes, filled with anger, greeted Severus when he finally decided to look up at his fifteen year old daughter. Her arms were crossed over a now well-developed chest, light brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and with her new found teenage attitude she was a near perfect image of her mother. He could feel a headache beginning to form as the professor replaced his quill to its inkwell.

"Mr. Higgs has earned his grade in this classroom." Jay rolled her eyes at her father's retort. Everyone knew that Terence Higgs, Slytherin's star seeker, was failing Potions due to a certain fifth year's father. "He is a smart boy. This is his seventh year, and you've permanently replaced him as seeker with Draco. Both of us know Terence is better at quidditch." Rumors circulated about Jay and Terence. Slytherin girls latched on to the idea of a romance between the two. Neither confirmed nor denied the allegations, but they had been spotted walking side by side in the halls while Terence carried textbooks used for one's fifth year. When they arrived at the spring ball arm in arm, Lily did all she could to keep Severus from storming over to the young couple and issuing detentions. "Mr. Higgs had to be replaced due to his failing grade in my class, and your mother's."

Since the night of the dance, Terence had been receiving straight D's on homework assignments in both classes with appalling remarks. It certainly had been causing friction within his relationship with Jay, something Severus had counted on, and the irritated underclassman promised to address the situation with her father.

"He is failing because I like him, and you don't." Severus's normally cold, emotionless eyes now held as much anger as his daughter's. "That boy has no business being involved with a fifth year. That boy should not be escorting my daughter to any dances. That boy is constantly ogling your mother, and his grade shall remain the same in both of our classes until we see it fit to change. End of discussion."

Jay stared at her father for a few seconds, mulling over his words. Many boys did tend to stare at her mother; Terence was no exception. In fact, Jay could only think of one Slytherin boy who didn't focus all of his attention on Mrs. Professor Snape. His eyes were often down, scanning the pages of a book, or focused on Jay when she spoke to him. If he would wash his hair more often, then she would let him escort her to the next dance.

"Just don't fail every boy that strikes my fancy." The anger disappeared from both sets of eyes. "No promises can be made." A half-cocked smile was Jay's reply to her father's truthful answer. After she grabbed her school bag to leave, her Potions book fell to the floor. Notes crammed into the margins, instructions that had been marked out, and replaced with her own could be seen. The familiar sight didn't go unnoticed by Professor Snape before he continued grading papers.


	5. Mother Daughter Talk

**This is more of an interaction between mother and daughter. The Lily/Jay relationship hasn't really been seen very much, so this is just a little scenario between them. Enjoy.**

Lily glanced up when she heard her office door slam closed. Her free class periods were her time to relax or catch up on grading papers. Few students would intrude on a professor when their office doors were closed; which left two people brave enough, or rude enough, to simply grant themselves access to her office without knocking. The youngest member of the Snape family planted herself lethargically in a wooden chair seated across from her mother. Jay's frustrated sigh, combined with her arms being folded across her chest, indicated something was bothering the teenager. "Problem, dear?"

Jay gave another frustrated sigh before leaning back in her chair. "We broke up." Lily immediately went back to the pieces of parchment scattered on her desk. For the past few weeks, Jay and her off again on again boyfriend, Terence Higgs, had been arguing like school children. His grades hadn't improved after Jay's conversation with her father, and now she was constantly being pestered by the older boy. As if she controlled his grades.

Lily's opinions of the young man wouldn't change and neither would his grades. Despite what her husband thought, Terence Higgs's grade in her class was due to the work he turned in, not who he was dating. "Good for you. He's graduating this year anyway." Jay rolled her eyes before standing up to walk around her mother's office. "He's a git who stares at other girls." The fifth year spun on her heels at Lily's silence. Feeling cobalt eyes staring at her from across the room, Professor Snape leisurely raised her head. "I've never stared at girls. That's a topic best left for your father."

Jay gave half-smirk that resembled the absent family member. The way that blue eyes swept about the room and the habit of continuing to wear worn out shoes, one a pair of trainers the other two dragon hide boots, years past the time to throw them out was still an oddity to the woman with a surplus of heels. Lily simply smirked at the perplexed look her daughter gave her. "Do you still plan on being a Potions professor?"

The adolescent may no longer copy her father but the similarities between the two could still be seen. Two of these similarities were their fascination with the Dark Arts and their skill with the art of potion making. "Of course I do. Oh, and don't tell dad about this break up. Terence's grade deserves to be where it is." The older woman raised her eyebrows at her daughter's very Slytherin remark. "Something tells me Mr. Higgs's grade won't be changing in Severus's class any time soon." Severus Snape leaned against the doorframe of his wife's office. Onyx eyes quickly scanned the area and worn boots scuffed the wooden floor. A frustrated sigh was heard, and Lily set down her quill in preparation to hear about what reckless thing his students did in class.


	6. Choosing Your Path

**This is a longer chapter. Jay is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. There are some spoilers, a tiny bit of language, and it is slightly darker than the other chapters. Enjoy.**

"You shouldn't be putting yourself through this. You are too damn old to be running around like Dumbledore's errand boy." Lily wiped the sweat off Severus's brow before placing a damp cloth across his forehead. The normally alert, imposing man was now sprawled out on the couch. His robe was discarded and the top buttons of his pressed dress shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a heaving, pale chest. "I have a job to do, Lily." Closing curtains encased the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office in darkness until candles were lit. "You are to be a spy. That man put the ring on himself. It is not your job to run around trying to find a way to reverse the damage."

Any anger rapidly disappeared from the blonde woman's eyes when she turned and saw her husband's current state. She knelt beside him. His eyes had drifted closed and his chest was now rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Lily ran her fingers through her hair, and inspected the scratch marring his cheek. The door, that Lily could've sworn she locked, slowly opened. A brown haired, blue eyed teenager stepped into the room, followed closely by an aging man with a lengthy, grey beard. "Ah, good evening Lily. I came to check on Severus and discuss something with you."

Lily walked over to the man standing in her doorway, and noticed that the Headmaster's lavender robes covered one hand. Jay walked over to the leather couch and knelt beside her, now awake, father.

"No. Not going to happen," Lily whispered to Dumbledore, "You have managed to con my husband into being your pawn, but Jay is only sixteen." The Headmaster must be going senile if he thought for one moment that Lily would allow her only child to become a spy like her father. "Severus made a mistake as a teenager, and he will forever carry that mark on his arm. Jay will not be following in his footsteps."

"Why do you do it? Why go to the meetings, sit next to that dark wizard, and go on these scouting trips?" Severus closed his daughter's question. Conversations about the Dark Mark branded on his arm had happened before between himself and Jay. She knew his side on the war, and her mother and disclosed the fact that Severus had become a Death Eater in an immature attempt to impress her during their Hogwarts years. Jay knew that Severus rarely showed up to a Death Eater meeting by himself, Lily's seat was always saved at meetings now, but Jay didn't know anything else about their business as spies for Dumbledore. "I do what I have to do in order to protect the only two people I have left."

"You attend meetings. During the first set of round-ups sixteen years ago, you were brought in for questioning. You have become an honorary Death Eater, and your forearm is free of any sort of mark. Jay will follow in your footsteps, not Severus's." rage lit up in the former Malfoy's eyes at Dumbledore's words. It was true that she had become some sort of honorary Death Eater. Many of You-Know-Who's followers were not branded, but none of them went to the gatherings and sat so close to the feared wizard. The only reason Lily could think of as to why she's managed to avoid being marked was due to the fact that, aside from Jay, the rest of her family members were Death Eaters. "My nephew, Draco, will now forever be branded. That mark on his arm signifies hatred. Lucius and that woman he calls wife allowed their son to put his life in danger. That boy will be lucky to graduate next year. I refuse to put my daughter in that position because some senile, old, fool thinks it would be a good idea."

"Why can't you just hide and escape it all? Other people have done it." Jay was a bright girl. She knew that some believed in what the Dark Lord said. New deaths showed up in the Daily Prophet every day. She knew that her parents played a role in those deaths, and now her cousin had joined. The two teenagers grew up in different households with different beliefs and ideas. Draco joined because his father told him to. Jay would join for the same reasons her father remained as a spy; they weren't cowards, it was a way for them to protect those close to them, and they both wanted to try to keep Hogwarts from falling.

"Draco has nothing to worry about. Your husband has decided to complete Draco's mission for him." By now, Dumbledore had backed out of the office. Lily's hand rested on the open door. "Yes, he has agreed to help Draco, but it was under your orders. You've managed to add more guilt to that man that he will always carry around with him. "

The slam from the door echoed around the room. Severus gradually sat up to peek over the back of the couch to see Lily leaning against the door with arms crossed over her chest. "Wind caught the door." An eyebrow was raised by each of the other two Snape family members at Lily's nonchalant attitude after slamming a door in her boss's face. "You're going to get yourself fired if you keep doing that." Severus shook head at his daughter's words as he went back to resting on the couch. "Maybe then your father will finally get to teach the class of his choice." Both women laughed knowing that Lily was granted the DADA teaching position every year; resulting in a week long Severus sulk in the labs in his dungeons.

**Lol. I guess some of my opinons of Dumbledore are shared by Lily. This is just a little more depth to these characters. Suggestions are always greatly appreciated. Thank you to those who have submitted suggestions. I hope I've done a good enough job in writing these chapters to fit the way you saw things going.**


	7. The First Meeting

**This one is a little more serious than the others. It also gives another level to Snape's marriage and how I think the war would impact it. This is the summer before Jay's seventh year. Enjoy.**

The heat from outside seeped through the stone walls. An over-sized python slithered over the tops of shoes before moving along the top of the great, oak table. Grimy fingers tapped on arms of chairs, releasing the dirt from beneath their fingernails; shifty eyes moved about the room, glaring at the other wizards, and two witches, seated along the side of the table. Lucius Malfoy stared blankly at his hands folded in his lap. His wife sat beside him, mimicking his behavior, while their son, Draco, nervously looked at his own dining room. Bellatrix Lestrange leaned over the arm of her chair in an effort to get just an inch closer to the Dark Lord. Severus Snape sat just to the left of Lord Voldemort himself.

Severus's face held no emotion, but his shoulders were tight from the stress of what would happen when his wife entered the meeting. Tonight, there were two empty chairs besides the Potions professor instead of the usual one.

Lily straightened her tie before looking down at her daughter as they walked through the gates of Lily's childhood home. Jay, the now seventeen year old, wasn't wearing her school uniform; showing up to a summer Death Eater meeting in Slytherin robes would look out of place. She instead had adorned emerald robes similar to her mother's; although, Jay's skirt was significantly longer than Lily's. "You don't have anything to worry about, mum. There's not much else you and dad could teach me." Mrs. Snape's eyes held no emotion as she pushed open the front door.

Malfoy Manor held no warm memories for Lily. Her parents were often cold to one another, and to their children. Lucius was either too busy tormenting the house elves, or was irritating Lily by trying to throw his weight around as her older brother. "I'm not worried about you, dear. I don't want you here at all. Your father feels otherwise."

The difference in opinions about Jay's new part as a spy for the Order was well known to the young woman. All summer, arguments had popped up between the married couple. Before the death of Albus Dumbledore, Severus and Lily rarely had any serious disagreements. Their stubborn, Slytherin personalities clashed now and again, but Mr. Snape always remained in his bed at night with his wife. Now, Severus's favorite recliner had been his bed for the past week and a half. Many family dinners were eaten in silence, or with one parents missing completely. The Snapes' marriage was, and never would be, normal; however, this war, and their roles in it, was driving a wedge between the couple.

Heads turned towards the opened, metal doors. "Ah. We have been waiting for the Snape women." Nonstop occlumency training and talks with her parents had prepared Jay well for meeting the Dark Lord, or so she thought. His voice struck fear in her heart; though she showed no emotion. "Everyone!" Voldemort silenced the hushed whispers about Jay taking the seat beside her mother. "Welcome our newest member, Jayden Snape." No applause was given, no congratulations. Only cold stares at the young teenager.

Before tonight, there were only three women Death eaters, only two bore the Dark Mark, and they were constantly frowned upon. Bellatrix was laughed at due to her adoration for the wizard seated at the head of the table. Narcissa was called the Ice Queen and appeared to only be the perfect trophy wife. Lily was stared at, fantasized about, and hit on; all whenever Severus was nowhere to been seen. Jay would no doubt deal with the prejudices the men around her had. "Our newest recruit will assist young Draco from now on. The two of them should prove to be excellent assistants to the Headmaster our Ministry will appoint. Don't you think, Severus?"

Lily waited in the living room after the meeting had ended. Jay had been sent home. Severus, as always, was one of the last ones to leave the meeting. He was surprised to see his wife waiting like she used to before their marital spats. He was taken aback even more when she looped her arm through his and rested her head on his arm while they walked towards the front gates.

"My official letter of resignation is at home. You might as well take it when we get there." Lily's words were full of sorrow. "Just because I will become Headmaster doesn't mean you have to quit teaching." Severus knew Lily enjoyed being at Hogwarts, teaching a subject she knew people needed, and teaching students to escape their boxes and think on their own for a change. "We just allowed our daughter to make the same mistake you did. I don't want to ruin anyone else's life, and I refuse to help Hogwarts fall." They stopped outside the gates of the large mansion. "Perhaps, it's time for Jay to stop trying to be like me. It's obvious she should take after her mother instead." Lily stepped away from her husband. "Then she would find some greasy haired boy to run away with." Professor raised an eyebrow at the thought of some boy being anywhere near his daughter. "Grandpa Sev does have a neat, little ring to it though," Lily teased before turning on her heel and apparating home.

**I will not be seperating Lily and Severus. I love that couple way too much, and don't want to go through the depression, anger, and lonliness they would feel if they go through a divorce. Lol. Twists will happen with them though. After all, Hell has to freeze over for these two to have a normal marriage.**

**** ****


	8. Tears are Shed

**This takes place during the Battle at Hogwarts. I am not very good at action scenes, so I decided against writing a chapter about the actual fighting itself. Maybe I'll go back and write one later. **

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The Great Halls flew open, and in walked four Gryffindors carrying something. Lily looked over her shoulder, temporarily pausing her conversation with McGonagall, and saw four familiar faces. Hermione Granger had obviously been crying. Ron Weasley's face held a look of sorrow. Neville Longbottom appeared to be determined to avenge someone; and Harry Potter's hands were covered in blood. Lily couldn't imagine having to deal with a war at their age, seeing their friends die and having to carry them into the Great Hall. She was just about to turn and look for Jay when she saw it: one dragon skin boot that she had bought as a present eighteen years ago.

Her heart dropped and tears formed in her eyes. Her knees buckled, two pale hands moved to cover her mouth, and one of her students helped her sit down on the bench behind her. A group of students cleared a space for their former professor to lie on the cold, Slytherin House bench.

Jay entered the Great Hall, carefully avoiding some poor man's blood that led from outside, and pocketed her wand. Grieving families huddled together, the injured sat along one wall, the dead were covered, and a certain blonde woman was nowhere to be seen. Ron stood from the body he was bent over. With one last look, he left in search of his own family.

Malcolm Baddock, a greasy haired, pale, lanky, Slytherin boy appeared at Jay's side. His deep, brown eyes were full of concern as he looked down at Jay. She glanced at him before looked back to where Ron had just stood. A pair of lifeless hands was quickly recognized. Those were the hands that picked her up as a child. Those were the hands that she would watch mix potions for hours on end, or until her mother told them to pack it in for the night. Those were the hands that protected her.

Jay's sobbing mother knelt beside her now deceased husband. His eyes were closed. His eyes used to see everything; every lie a student told, any danger his daughter could be faced with, and every smirk his wife gave. His shallow face had blood smeared along one cheek, a cheek that only ever had red lipstick smudged on it. His collar was stained with his own blood, a makeshift bandage covered the nasty wound that led to his death, and his pressed robes were now disheveled.

A tear covered cheek rested on Lily's chest, and shaky arms wrapped around her. Lily hugged her daughter back as they began to mourn over the most important man in their lives.

By the time Malcolm walked over to see how Jay was doing, the Snape women were no longer crying; although, the occasional sniffle did escape. Lily glanced up at the teenaged version of her husband. He removed his tie, and replaced the bandage on Severus's neck with a Slytherin tie. Jay watched the strange boy from her resting place on her mother's chest. Malcolm shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. Before him was the professor that once threatened him if he came anywhere near his daughter. Now, no one would ever again be intimidated by The Professor Severus Snape.

Two black eyebrows came together in contemplation. "Why is he breathing?" The deep, smooth voice was serious despite the two strange looks he received. Jay rolled her eyes before answering the ridiculous question. "He's not breathing, idiot. He's de…" Blue eyes slowly widened at the shallow rise and fall of her father's chest. Both women reached out their hands to double check what they were seeing was true. "He wasn't breathing earlier," Jay whispered as Malcolm rushed to locate Madam Pomphrey.

Lily watched her hands move with disbelief. A smile slowly formed on her face when she saw onyx eyes peek out from beneath half closed eyelids. Jay's eyes suddenly no longer held the hopeless look they had before.

A groggy, scratchy voice came from Severus's lips. "Lily looks the same as she did seventeen years ago." His wife placed a kiss on his lips, ignoring the blood, and put her hands on either side of his face. Severus hadn't regained all of his senses yet, but he could feel his wife smiling before pulling away from him. Jay raised an eyebrow at the strange sentence uttered by Severus, but moved to the side to allow Madam Pomphrey access to Severus's neck.

Lily thanked Pomphrey for her help as she finished dressing the wound. "I had no idea being a Potions professor and a Headmaster was so dangerous. Maybe I should change my plans." Jay's joke was lost on the sleeping man. The no longer widow thought about her husband's words, but was interrupted by her daughter asking who this other Lily was and why her dad knew her. "I suppose you still have a lot to learn if you wish to be like your father."

An eerie voice echoed through the Great Hall. It only reminded everyone that his battle wasn't over. Many students, members of the staff, and parents that had uninjured children, left to greet the Death Eaters waiting outside. Jay and Lily were two of the few that remained behind. They dusted themselves off before preparing to defend the school they cared so much about. When everything was ready, Severus was up and standing, wand in hand, ready to take revenge on the blasted reptile that nearly killed him, and defend the school he once called home.

**I had to switch it up from the book. :) I like Snape way too much to just let him die some horrible death and end his part in the story there. Next up-The Prince's Tale!(Revised)**


	9. The Prince's Tale Part 1

**Here is the Prince's Tale. Since this would be an entire chapter in the book, I've decided to break it into parts and give a quick flash of the memories that don't really apply to this specific story. I'll have to do so because I'm also adding memories to give a little background on Lily and Snape. The suggestions I'm getting are great and will be included. With school work, I'll have to fit in writing but it shall be done. Also, at some point I will reread these and fix any spelling, grammar, ect. mistakes I've made. **

* * *

><p>Harry was thrown into another memory. A first year version of Severus Snape sat in a compartment on the train heading towards Hogwarts with a group of young boys and a girl with eyes like Harry's. Severus held a look of hatred, and a certain amount of jealously, towards the boy with the messy hair seated across from him. Before Severus had time to think of a rebuttal to the insult James said, the compartment door flew open and in stepped Lucius Malfoy, a prefect badge gleamed on the chest of his school robes.<p>

A small group of upper-class Slytherins stood behind him. "Get out. This is our spot," one of the older Slytherin boys ordered. "We got here first. We're not moving," Sirius piped up from beside James. One Slytherin boy was held back when he attempted to storm into the enclosed area and bloody the nose of the young Gryffindor. Lucius smirked at the bravado of the first year. "We didn't ask who was here first. This is where we sit, so move," the blonde man said before he noticed his younger sister walking down the train in search for an empty place to sit.

Lily Malfoy didn't enjoy being around her brother's friends. The lot of them was no better than every other pureblood she had been forced to associate with as a child. All of them were rude, spoiled, hateful, and she wasn't going to spend her first train ride to Hogwarts arguing with some silly group of Gryffindors over where to sit. That's why she ignored Lucius's yells for her to return as she found a compartment of first years she knew. Hogwarts was not a place where Lucius could get away with bossing her around because he was older.

Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Severus ignored his new nickname from James as he pushed through the Slytherin boys in the hall and followed Lily down the train, in the opposite direction of his future wife.

* * *

><p>Scenes flashed before Harry. He saw his mother and Snape get sorted into separate houses, the two Lilys meeting and bonding over their shared name, dislike of certain boys, and their love for potions, despite the blonde girl not being very good at it. Harry saw arguments arise between his mother and Snape over the friends the young boy was hanging out with, how often Snape and the woman who would one day put up with him till death do they part would barely miss crossing paths, and finally the memories stopped swirling around Harry and his feet hit plush grass.<p>

A group of boys were circled around one boy being dangled in the air, thrashing about while his robes covered his head and his underwear on display for everyone to see. Harry recognized the memory, having seen it in his fifth year, and kept his distance, not wanting to hear the insults his father spouted at the future Potions Master. When the memory played out to the point Harry had previously seen, he prepared to change memories again.

He soon realized this memory was continuing and ran over to the cluster of boys tormenting Snape. James's feet were pulled out from beneath him when Harry arrived at the group. The two Lily's were storming over towards the teenagers, wands out, as Snape fell to the unforgiving ground in a crumpled heap. By the time the girls arrived at the Gryffindor gang, Snape was up, clothing fixed and wand in hand. One Lily went to scold her fellow Gryffindors while the other had picked up a hefty textbook only to have it ripped from her fingers.

"I didn't need any help. I just needed to get a hold of my wand," Snape spat at the blonde girl. Lily raised an eyebrow at the malice in Snape's words. "Look, I don't know who you are. You obviously needed help, but next time I'll leave you and let everyone stare at your knickers. "Snape's face went flush with anger and embarrassment before he stomped off to the castle. The crowd and the Gryffindor boys had dispersed, leaving the two Lilys standing beside the lake. "Who was that git, and what was the point of helping him?" Lily said while she glared at Snape's retreating form. The red-haired teenager glanced back at her embarrassed best friend before answering. "Just because he doesn't drool all over you doesn't mean you should glare at him like that. He's in our year and your house. I don't understand how you don't know him. You know every other Slytherin boy."

* * *

><p>Harry was whisked away into yet another memory that landed him in the silent library. Greasy hair rested on parchment as a hook nosed teenager sat hunched over a table, scribbling away notes in his textbook. His table location in the secluded corner of the library ensured that no one would bother him. From the speed with which he was writing, one would think he was lost in thought; until a certain blonde girl sat beside him.<p>

Lily Malfoy, having been interested with the young Severus since their first and only encounter, sat next to young teenager, invading his personal space. She had never noticed him in class or in the group that followed her brother around, but she had seen him sitting beneath a tree reading a textbook; an activity she thought was strange. She really had never had a chance to speak with him until today, and she was just itching to talk to the strange boy. Severus felt the exact opposite. He had been avoiding Lily like the plague. After weeks of seeing her in the halls and during lunch, Severus had resorted to holing himself up in the library.

Minutes passed in silence. Severus's hoped of Lily getting bored and leaving was crushed when she spoke. "I always see you reading. I know you're brilliant. Why do you let Potter and those dunderheads mess with you?" Severus slowly finished the sentence he was writing before lifting his head to look at Lily. She was beautiful and he was included in the group of boys that would allow their eyes to drift from their work in class to look at her lean over a cauldron or watch her leave the room; she has never caught him doing so though. "Right now, it's a power in numbers sort of thing." Severus had gotten the jump on them once or twice but it always seemed to come down to the fact that there were more of them.

"I didn't need any help either." Lily once again raised an eyebrow when Severus insisted that he wasn't in need of any help even though he was. "Of course you didn't. It screams 'I don't need help' when you're hanging upside down and someone is poking fun at you." The Slytherin boy went back to marking up his textbook at the reminder of the embarrassment he went through in front of everyone. "Isn't there some boy you should be with?" Lily shrugged off the insult after nearly coming back with one of her own. Her reputation wasn't exactly how her brother wished for it to be, but she scooted closer to Severus when she saw him clench his jaw at her words.

"Do you know what they say about boys with big noses?" She asked as an excuse to keep talking to him. Severus thought about her questions before he smirked. "There's more to blow?" Lily chuckled at his answer, and assumed that smirk was the closest thing he had ever come to a smile. He was different from how she thought he would be. There was some humor in him after all, and that smirk certainly did change the way he looked. It was a smirk that would one day be passed on to their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Other parts soon to come. <strong>


	10. The Prince's Tale Part 2

**Sorry about the delay, but here is the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes gradually adjusted to the poorly lit hallway. From the eerie, bone-chilling temperature seeping through the stone walls, the young man deduced this memory must have landed him in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Two female silhouettes could be seen standing out against the moonlight further down the hall. Hushed whispers bounced off stone and drifted down the corridor.<p>

Harry's trainers squeaked against the polished stones while he walked closer to the source of the low arguing. Moonlight illuminated a red-haired Gryffindor, still dressed in her school robes, and a blonde-haired Slytherin, clad in only a bath robe, standing in front of one another. Mr. Potter immediately recognized the young women as his mother and future professor; although, they did look a few years older than when he saw them in the last memory.

"I can't believe you're still going to be with him after what he called me. Have you seen his arm, Lily?" The Gryffindor Lily had a look of disbelief as she watched her friend stare down the hall. "Potter was messing with him again. He didn't mean what he said," whispered the future Professor Snape, "and he feels terrible about it." The young Gryffindor shook her head at her friend's flimsy response and complete lack of explanation for Severus's new Dark Mark. "I never thought Severus would call me a Mudblood, and now that he's proven he's the same as every other Slytherin, you're going to stay with him."

Harry could feel the anger and betrayal his mother felt; at the same time, he could tell that his future professor sensed that one friendship was coming to a close. The blonde girl meekly nodded her head when asked if she was choosing her new boyfriend over her best friend. Harry resisted the urge to follow after his mother when she stormed off for her common room, and instead followed Lily back to her own common room located beneath the lake where Severus was pacing before the fireplace. The pacing man quickly stopped when the common room door swung open, and he planted himself next to Lily on the plush, green couch.

"You didn't have to choose me." Severus now seemed more like the man Harry loathed. His posture was upright, his face was more difficult to read, his school robes no longer appeared rumpled and unkempt, and his once teenage boy voice had now smoothed into the deep, silk voice that would spout insults with ease. Lily lit the granite fireplace before leaning against Severus. "It's alright, Sev. Maybe one day she'll forgive us."

* * *

><p>As one memory faded out of focus, one would come into view. Harry recognized Dumbledore and Snape; the latter was pleading with the Headmaster to protect Lily, but Harry knew that Snape's pleas were in vain, and that his mother would lose her life protecting her only son. Without warning, Harry was transported in front of a house that somehow seemed familiar to him. A dark cloaked figure could barely be made out in the light from a streetlamp. Whoever it was, was stepping over a mass of messy black hair lying in the doorway of the house.<p>

Harry dragged his feet up the driveway, pausing beside his father's body, and throughout his first home until he found Snape, holding the lifeless body of Lily Potter, wailing to the heavens, while tears streamed down his face. Harry felt uneasy at seeing his normally foul, heartless professor mourning the death of the woman in his arms; he almost felt sorry for the man. Green eyes closed to avoid seeing anymore of the tragedy that would shape his life forever.

* * *

><p>When Harry reopened his eyes, the scene had dissolved and reformed to show Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore seated behind his desk. Red-eyed Professor Snapes sat across from them in crimson fabric and wood chairs. A cooing Harry was being held by Lily as he played with one of the gleaming black buttons on her shirt. A young Jay, who appeared to be about the same age as Harry, sat on the floor swinging her father's black cape up and down.<p>

"Well, it is certainly wonderful to see that young Harry had survived his week in the Snape house," said Professor Dumbledore while he peered over his half-moon spectacles. "Let us hope he will enjoy his new home as much as he enjoyed yours."

Lily glanced over to her husband, whose hands were resting on the chair armrests, eyes red from showing more emotion than she had seen from him for years, and his normally emotionless face held more sorrow than any man should have to deal with, and then looked back to Dumbledore. "Petunia and her family should not have custody over Harry. He will not be treated well at their house." Lily's voice showed no sign that she had been crying since finding out about the death of her former friend. The Headmaster raised two snowy white eyebrows at Lily's protest to Harry's placement with his aunt.

Severus cleared his throat before explaining the reason behind his wife's hesitation to release Harry. "Petunia doesn't like our kind. Surely there is another family willing to take the boy in?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and allowed seconds of silence to pass before he spoke. "I have heard your concerns about Harry's placement before, yet neither of you have given me any real solution to the problem. Neither of you care for him, nor can you keep him. He would only serve as a reminder of Lily for you, Lily, and he is the spitting image of James, Severus. He shall live with his aunt and uncle." Professor McGonagall, having remained silent, finally spoke up. "Albus, they have a valid point. He would not be tre-" "He shall live with his aunt and uncle, Minerva, and that his the final say on the matter."

Lily clenched her jaw in frustration before curtly nodding her head in acknowledgment of Dumbledore's decision. Severus's face held no emotion, though his eyes did drift over to Harry, and his gaze lingered on the young child for a few seconds. The Potions Master was brought out of his train of thought by his daughter's tugs on his pant leg, signaling she wanted his attention. Harry was so distracted by the thought of Professor Severus Snape trying to keep him from living with his appalling aunt and uncle that he wasn't prepared for the next memory that had already begun to form.

* * *

><p><strong>There will only be a couple more chapters for the Prince's Tale. I will be trying to incorporate suggetions that I've gotten. Reviews are always wonderful.<strong>


	11. The Prince's Tale Part 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but hopefully just as good.**

* * *

><p>The next memory landed Harry in the middle of someone's living room. The wallpaper was peeling away from the wall beneath it, wooden floorboards had lost their luster, and the cracks in the stone fireplace all contrasted with the high priced furniture in the room. Shelves of worn and fraying books lined the walls. A neat stack of parchment paper sat next to a green-tinted leather couch where a blonde woman and young child sat side by side. Jay, no older than seven years of age, was flipping through an outdated Potions textbook while making out what words she could read. Her mother, Lily, sat beside her reading the newest article on hexes and helping her daughter sound out the more complex words. Harry assumed this room must be on the inside of the Snapes' house and was surprised by its size; it didn't look like it belonged in the mansion that Harry always assumed Lily lived in. No, it looked like this house was no bigger, if not smaller, than the one he grew up in himself.<p>

Harry and the Snape women turned their attention to the stomping downstairs. Severus quickly made his presence known when he entered the living room, noisily making his way down the stairs, calling for Lily from down the hall, and finally noisily clearing his throat when he found his wife. "Why did you buy him glasses?" Lily carefully removed and folded her reading glasses and set them to the side. "How do you expect him to see without glasses, Sev?" Lily knew that her answer would only irritate her husband more, but she had no real reason for buying the glasses other than the boy simply needed them.

Severus stormed across the room, robes billowing out behind him, and stood in front of Lily. "It is not your job to buy him anything. You are not his mother, and that is what his aunt and uncle are for." Mrs. Snape simply smiled and shook her head before she went back to her article. "We both know Petunia and that whale she married wouldn't buy Harry anything. Besides, he'll never know they came from me. Just calm down. Go sulk in your office or something." Severus gave one last glare before exiting the room, followed closely by Jay lugging the textbook in both arms.

* * *

><p>The scene faded immediately back to Dumbledore's office where Severus paced the room while complaining and comparing Harry to his father. Arrogant, attention-seeking, and rule-breaker was said more than once. Before Harry had time for his anger to come to a boil, he was transported to the Great Hall. He could see himself as a first year unwrapping his first broomstick. Harry watched the look of excitement and wonder on his face before he jogged over to the staff table to listen to the conversation between the two professors.<p>

Severus must have just seen the younger Harry with his new gift and assumed something because he immediately turned to his wife who caught Severus's sneer and began examining her nails. "Why did you buy him something else?" the enraged Potions Master managed through gritted teeth. Lily glanced up from her emerald painted nails and was greeted by a glare normally reserved for students. "I don't know anything about brooms. Why would I buy him one?" Realizing her answer didn't appease her husband, she went back to her nails. "But if I did, it wasn't as expensive as you think." Lily felt onyx eyes still trained on her and glanced up to see their daughter talking to another Slytherin boy. "Oh look, Jay appears to be chatting up some nice fellow." Lily's weak attempt at diverting the attention seemed to work because Severus had changed the recipient of his glare from his wife to some poor boy who just happened to make the perfect scapegoat.

* * *

><p><strong>There was always some things about Harry's childhood that I wondered about. Why would his aunt and uncle buy him glasses? They wouldn't, so Lily did. :) I think her continuing to give him certain gifts without his knowledge showed that Mrs. Snape is still quite fond of young Harry.<strong>


	12. The Prince's Tale Part 4

**The final installment in the Prince's Tale! I apologize for not updating. I've been busy, and I've been suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next several memories swirled around Harry so quickly his mind barely had time to process them. Dumbledore's office flew in and out of focus. The former Headmaster discussed many things with Snape, keeping an eye on Quirrell, the Dark Marks's growing darker, why Dumbledore put on the ring, and finally the order was given to Snape; he was to kill Dumbledore when the time came.<p>

Memories ceased flashing, and Harry landed back in the Headmaster's office. Harry nearly thought the memory sequence had come to an end before he saw Lily seated in the same seat he so often occupied, across the desk from Dumbledore. The Headmaster's hand rested on the arm of his chair, blackened and burned. The aging man popped piece of hard candy into his mouth before speaking.

"I have already discussed this matter with Severus. He agreed that he is capable of completing this task for Draco.

Lily straightened her posture and folded her hands neatly in her lap, her emerald colored nails reflecting the candle light. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Severus respects you and appreciates the many things you've done for him, for us. Killing you would add more guilt to his shoulders and only add yet another target to his back," at this Dumbledore rolled the piece of candy in his mouth before looking down to examine the end of his beard, "It is unfair to place that pressure and attention on him."

"Very well. You shall help your nephew instead."

Harry was one again swept up to another memory. He saw Dumbledore telling the Professor Snapes that "the boy must die", the anger in Lily's eyes, and Snape's patronus. Harry watched the doe bound around the room while Dumbledore spoke.

"Your friendship ended decades ago."

Lily continued to stare out the window where the doe left.

"We were stubborn and refused to respond to her letters, but we never stopped caring."

Dumbledore looked between the two professors.

"After all this time?"

"Always," Snape responded while glaring down at his boots, "she will always be important to us."

The rest of the memories hardly registered with Harry. Seconds passed by before he realized that he was no longer looking at memories, no longer learning more and more about the teachers that balanced protecting his own life while protecting and caring for their daughter. Harry noticed Jay leaning against a shelf, appearing very much like her mother, with the trademark Severus Snape smirk.

Jay's clothing was wrinkled and her pants were torn in several places. Her normally polished Oxford shoes had a fine layer of dust and dirt coating them. Her father's blood still smeared on her hands, the paint on her nails was starting to chip, and her hair, now pulled up into a loose pony tail, was lank and patches of blood glimmered against the color of her hair.

"Don't take any of that personally, Potter, neither one of them actually cares about you."

Harry scoffed and straightened his glasses before leaning against the pensive. Just when he thought the Snape family wasn't as bad as he originally thought, they always said something that made his blood boil.

"Your father is a very brave man. I think he would've done better in Gryffindor."

Jay's arrogant smirk transformed into a scowl, and Harry was instantly reminded of the many dirty looks he received from her father.

"Only a Gryffindor would think that's a compliment. Don't you have some sort hero business to handle?"

Harry ran a grimy hand through his messy hair and began to leave with a heavy sigh.

"Potter!" Jay shouted just before Harry got to the door, "We're counting on you. Now would be a poor time to start acting like a Slytherin."

When Harry turned around he saw fear in her cobalt eyes. "Not all Slytherins are cowards. Even Snape came back, didn't he?"

A strange sense of serenity overcame Harry after he closed the office door behind him. A part of him wanted to turn around and tell Jay to thank her parents for him, but another part of him knew she was just like her father who would shrug off anything pleasant with a scathing, sarcastic remark.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember who asked for some interaction between Harry and Jay, but there's some for ya. If you would like more, or if this wasn't what you were after, then leave me a review. Reviews make my day, and more often than not your suggestions make their way into this story. Once again I apologize for the delay. Hope this was satisfactory for everyone.<strong>


End file.
